Menurunkan Berat Badan
by Dwi52
Summary: Indonesia dengan keluarga malay yang lain sedang membantu Malaysia menurunkan berat badan tetapi tidak selancar yang dikira.


_**Disclaimer**_ **: Saya bukan pemilik Axis Power Hetalia, pemilik yang berhak dan sah adalah Himaruya Hidekaz.**

 **Summary : Indonesia dengan keluarga malay yang lain sedang membantu Malaysia menurunkan berat badan tetapi tidak selancar yang dikira.**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Genre: Family/Humor**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, typos jika ada, maafkan jika tidak lucu, humor umum**

 ***saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fic ini, hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi***

Ini fic pertama saya, maafkan jika ada kesalahan atau keanehan kalimat di sini. Cerita berdasarkan artikel lama tahun 2014 tapi masih relevan untuk dibahas.

Selamat membaca :D

 **~Menurunkan Berat Badan~**

Hari minggu pagi yang cerah di sebuah taman kota terlihat banyak orang berlalu-lalang melakukan kegiatan lari pagi atau sekedar jalan-jalan atau piknik. Ada orang tua, anak muda, dan anak-anak menikmati suasana pagi dan udara segar. Taman hijau yang luas di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah air mancur lengkap dengan tanaman air yang menghiasinya, semakin menambah keindahan pagi.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKK!"

Tiba-tiba suara yang hampir membuat telinga jadi tuli mendadak terdengar di dekat air mancur.

"Ayo Malaysia, masih ada sepuluh putaran lagi! Ayo, keburu siang, panass!" Indonesia yang tak kalah keras bicaranya menarik-narik tangan Malaysia yang masih setia memeluk tiang lampu taman.

"Ayolah Malaysia, kami sudah menyempatkan waktu menemanimu tapi kok kamu begitu," ucap Filipina sambil jongkok kipas-kipas. Brunei dan Singapura hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Filipina .

Tampaknya keluarga besar malay sedang ada acara lari pagi. Mana Timor Leste? Anggap saja sedang ada di tempat Australia.

"Eh? Kok kayak ada yang manggil aku?"

"Ada apa Timor Leste? Mau ke toilet? Sini aku anterin."

"Australia, jangan anggep aku anak kecil!" Timor Leste yang masih _unyu_ marah-marah, pipi tembemnya yang memerah menggoda Australia untuk mencubitnya.

"Australiaaaaa!"

Teriakan dan tawa saling menyahut di tengah rapat yang penting di suatu gedung nan jauh di sana.

"Tetep nggak mauuuuuu!" Malaysia masih setia memeluk tiang lampu yang sudah agak bengkok karena acara tarik-menarik. Jangan merusak sarana umum!

Indonesia ngedumel karena penolakan keras Malaysia. Brunei dan Filipina di sampingnya berusaha menenangkan kakak tertuanya tersebut. Lalu Singapura menghampiri dan duduk di samping Malaysia yang masih duduk di tanah berumput yang hijau dan lebat. Walaupun ada papan di sampingnya bertuliskan 'DILARANG MENGINJAK RUMPUT!'. Harap jangan ditiru!

"Kenapa tidak mau, Malaysia?" Singapura bertanya pelan mencoba bicara baik-baik.

"Tadi kan sudah lari sepuluh putaran keliling taman kenapa lari sepuluh putaran lagi? Itu gila! Aku kan capek," jawab Malaysia sedikit membuang muka malu-malu karena diperhatikan begitu oleh Singapura. Bukannya tidak paham karena sebelumnya Indonesia yang menyarankan lari keliling taman dua puluh kali dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. _Nation_ yang diajak tidak keberatan karena jarang keluarga besar malay berkumpul lengkap kalau tidak acara penting.

"Kau ini mau turun berat badan atau tidak?" Indonesia menanyai Malaysia lagi.

"Tapi kan tidak harus begini! Tega sekali kau padaku!" jawab Malaysia nangis bombay kena efek sinetron.

"Ayolah, lari sepuluh putaran lagi dan tiga hari kedepan tidak usah lari-lari begini lagi," ucap Indonesia masih berusaha membujuk Malaysia.

"Sepertinya itu bukan cara menurunkan berat badan yang benar Kak Indonesia," kata Filipina .

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan sepuluh macam obat untuk menurunkan berat badan dengan cepat, ditambah dengan lari dua puluh putaran pasti turun lebih cepat," jawab Indonesia sambil menunjukkan sekantong penuh obat penurun berat badan yang merknya meragukan kalau sudah terdaftar di Badan Pengawasan Obat dan Makanan.

"Kak Indonesia, mungkin menu latihan untuk menurunkan berat badannya (sangat) perlu dirubah," ucap Brunei yang kasihan dengan Malaysia ditarik-tarik Indonesia lagi.

"Itu benar! Apa-apaan menu latihan macam itu? Lebih baik kita sarapan dulu, sarapan itu sangat penting. Aku ingin Nasi Lemak, Roti Canai, Char Kuey Teow, Nyonya Kuihs, Rendang dan Teh Tarik," Malaysia tiba-tiba membahas makanan.

"Kau bicara apa?! Obesitas di tempatmu sudah mengkhawatirkan! Jangan mikirin makanan mulu!" jawab Indonesia dan kedua tangannya semangat menarik tangan Malaysia, semakin kuat setelah mendengarkan Malaysia yang malah ingin makan banyak.

"Obesitas di tempatmu bukannya juga parah Indonesia! Sebaiknya pikir kembali lalu cari yang lebih aman!" ucap Malaysia marah-marah.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya membahas itu! Obesitas di tempatmu terbesar di Asia Tenggara, kita harus segera bertindak," balas Indonesia tidak mau kalah.

"Ah benar juga, di tempat Malaysia banyak orang dewasa obesitas sedangkan di Indonesia banyak anak-anak obesitas," Filipina tiba-tiba ingat.

"Hmm, kalau begitu Kak Indonesia juga perlu menurunkan berat badan nih. Aku dengan senang hati mengambil alih tugas penanggung jawab menurunkan berat badan khusus untuk kalian berdua," ucap Singapura tiba-tiba bicara dengan seringai mengerikan. Lalu hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di sekitarnya. Mungkin tidak tahan mendengar pertengkaran Malaysia dan Indonesia yang tidak akan selesai dalam waktu dekat.

Senang sekali Singapura mengerjai kedua kakaknya yang hubungannya cinta tapi benci terus. _Nation_ lain memandang ngeri Singapura yang tiba-tiba berada dalam mode sadis.

Dengan sigap Singapura mengambil handphone dari saku dan menelepon seseorang. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil yang bertuliskan " _Trusted Gym for Diet_ " berhenti lalu muncul orang berbadan kekar yang kemudian menggotong Indonesia dan Malaysia masuk. Singapura, Brunei, dan Filipina mengikuti masuk ke dalam mobil dengan tenang.

"Singapura, tega sekali kau. Malah latihan di _gym_ seperti ini, seharusnya kita makan dulu."

"Benar sekali Malaysia, kecuali untuk bagian makan! Karena menurunkan berat badan berarti mengurangi makan." "Haaah, padahal aku sudah beli obat-obat itu."

Mendengar ucapan si kedua kakaknya, Brunei dan Filipina hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Singapura tidak menghiraukan perkataan mereka, dia terus memantau latihan kedua kakak di depannya.

"Singapura melakukan ini semua demi kebaikan kakak, berusahalah," ucap Brunei menyemangati. Singapura agak tersipu malu mendengar pembelaan Brunei, sedangkan Malaysia dan Indonesia hanya menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Brunei, mumpung di sini kita coba juga," ajak Filipina sambil menarik lengan Brunei. Otomatis Brunei mengikuti dan membiarkan Singapura mengerjakan tugasnya, karena malas juga kalau hanya nonton.

"Kasihan kau Singapura, ditinggalin Brunei tuh," goda Indonesia. Malaysia ikut ketawa-ketiwi.

"Diam! Nanti kutambah latihannya jadi dua kali lipat," Singapura menjawab kesal.

"Heh?! Kok gitu?!" ucap Malaysia dan Indonesia barengan tidak terima. Begini-begini juga mereka masih kakakmu Sing!

Singapura hanya menghela napas. 'Semoga mereka tidak sadar kalau ditempatku juga banyak yang obesitas', pikir Singapura dalam hati.

 **~END~**

Terpikir membuat fic ini setelah membaca berita tentang obesitas di Malaysia (berita lama? biarin). Maaf jika ada ketidakakuratan di sini. Maklum hanya bermodal baca-baca artikel di internet (nemunya aja ga sengaja). Lalu untuk fakta obesitas untuk balita di Indonesia yang besar, agak miris mendengarnya. Karena itu jangan ragu-ragu menanyakan kondisi anak atau adik balita anda termasuk obesitas atau tidak di Posyandu terdekat. Jangan lagi berpikir anak gendut itu berarti sehat, malah mengundang penyakit. Kasihan masih kecil sudah terancam penyakit seperti penyakit jantung, diabetes, tekanan darah tinggi dll.

 **~Omake~**

Filipina : Hai Hong Kong! Tumben nge- _gym_.

Hong Kong : (ngangguk) Nganterin _sensei_. Mau menurunkan berat badan.

Brunei : Hee? Ternyata China juga kena obesitas[1]?

China : Hong Kong, aku sudah capek. Tidak baik untuk orang tua sepertiku latihan berat begini, aru.

Hong Kong, Filipina , Brunei : Kalo begini aja ngaku sudah tua (pikir mereka dalam hati).

[1] China memiliki jumlah penderita obesitas terbesar ke dua setelah Amerika Serikat, (baca dari artikel tahun 2017)

Pernah baca komik Hetalia tentang China yang menurunkan berat badan dibantu Hong Kong (kalau ga salah). Maaf detailnya agak lupa karena sudah lama. Lalu dengar berita tentang Malaysia aku buat saja fic-nya he..he..he, anggap ini versi keluarga malay.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Kalo bisa jangan kasih saya flame, masih anak baru.


End file.
